


No Staring

by mochubunni



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, Help, I got inspiration from a dream, It’s really short but I poured my soul into it, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29867958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochubunni/pseuds/mochubunni
Summary: “Getting dressed in front of you doesn’t give you permission to stare, love.” Hajime grunted while crossing his arms across his broad chest.“I think it does, Hinata-kun.” Nagito sighed, trailing his eyes over his husband’s muscled biceps.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Sonia Nevermind/Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 4
Kudos: 99





	No Staring

Hajime groaned, rolling over. The sunlight had seeped through the curtains and Hajime was not enjoying being directly beneath it. Unfortunately, he had rolled right over onto his husband.

“Hajime... It’s so early.” Nagito mumbled, attempting to push an ahoge out of his face.

“Sorry, love.” Hajime mumbled back, turning away and sitting up, further rustling the messy sheets. Before getting up completely, he bent over and quickly pecked Nagito on the cheek.

Nagito huffed, feebly reaching out to Hajime as he left the bed. “I never said you could get out of bed. It’s so cold.” 

“Well, Sonia and Gundham wanted me to be in early,” Hajime sighed as he collected some clothes from the floor and threw them into the laundry basket. “Souda’s still sick.”

Nagito made some incoherent grumbling, obviously not fond of Hajime’s reasoning. Then he smirked, right before he launched himself up to hug his husband around the waist. Hajime, caught by surprise, fell back into the sheets. 

There was a moment of silence between them as they lay awkwardly on the bed, limbs tangled in the sheets and each other. Then they burst into laughter, the both of them attempting to untangle. 

“I think I’m stuck.” Nagito finally sighed when he realised he could barely move under the confines of their own bed. “My luck really is so strange.”

“Hold on... Let me.” Hajime grunted and made a couple swift movements before he jumped out gracefully. 

Nagito frowned. “No fair! You have an escapist talent, don’t you?” Nagito only frowned further when the other only chuckled in response, walking over to the closet. “Hey, doesn’t that mean all those times I’ve bound you, you technically could’ve just escaped?”

Hajime laughed harder, tugging on some underpants before he grabbed a pair of jeans. “Perhaps.”

“If I could, I would throw a pillow at you. Unfortunately, my hands are bound and my Ultimate Escapist husband isn’t even attempting to help me,” Nagito huffed, shuffling around to try and get out again.

As Hajime tugged on his pants, he noticed Nagito had stopped rambling. He turned back around with an eyebrow raised to see his husband ogling him from the bed. It was a funny sight, seeing as Nagito was awkwardly tangled in the sheets. 

“Getting dressed in front of you doesn’t give you permission to stare, love.” Hajime grunted while crossing his arms across his broad chest. 

“I think it does, Hinata-kun.” Nagito sighed, trailing his eyes over his husband’s muscled biceps. 

“Seriously? That name again?” Hajime asked, picking out a shirt and quickly pulling it on, and then stuck his tongue out for good measure. 

Nagito laughed. “Help me out, will you?” 

“No, you can stay there. It’s your punishment for getting me stuck in the sheets, staring at me while I get dressed and calling me ‘Hinata-kun’, you rascal.” Hajime scolded simply.

“Punishment? Kinky,” Nagito giggled.

Hajime rolled his eyes, striding over to the door.“And of course, that’s all you end up hearing. See you, love.” 

“No! Hajimeee... Please don’t leave me here!” Nagito called as Hajime left the cottage.

The last thing Nagito heard from his husband that morning was a low and teasing chuckle.

**Author's Note:**

> This is short, I know. Don’t judge my terrible writing. I’m just living my life to the fullest... not really I just like writing random snippets.. Maybe I’ll share more of them?


End file.
